


【超蝙】短篇合集

by 374276694



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/374276694/pseuds/374276694
Summary: 所有在老福特被屏蔽的超蝙短篇都会放入这个合集～～





	1. 【超蝙】如何是好 9/15

**Author's Note:**

> 【白超灰蝙】如何是好 09/15  
> 警告：Bruce第一人称，本文刀糖。  
> 更新方式：佛系不定期更新，15章完结  
> 背景：接《超人：正义联盟》S2E12结尾

我气愤地直想一拳打醒这个冥顽不灵的氪星人，我就是不明白，为什么每次我在跟他说正事的时候他都能扯出Barry的话题，好像他——  
我突然之间一愣，感觉自己似乎连心跳都停了下来，我推着Clark让他放开我，甚至顾不上此刻我们两人都是未着寸缕的状态，我看着他的眼睛急切地问：“你杀了Luthor，是因为我？”  
因为坚信我和Barry之间暗生情愫，所以，干脆手刃了Luthor，帮我报仇？  
这不问还好，一问却好像让本就怒火中烧的Clark更加生气，他低下头来狂暴却毫无章法地吻着我，答案显然不言而喻。  
我紧紧攥着他的双臂，企图在这急风骤雨的呼吸掠夺中保持平衡，许久过后，他才微微后撤结束了这个让我几乎断气的吻。他微微俯下身来与我额头相抵，道：“你不是哭了吗，在葬礼上。”  
这一句话说得我彻底无语，我知道此刻就算再多的解释也没办法让已经发生的一切改变，可我还是接受不了一切的开始竟然是因为我。  
这想法让我既无力又愤怒，我看着Clark近在咫尺的明眸和那眼里弄得化不开的深情，义正言辞道：“换做是其他朋友我也会流泪，Clark，你的论点简直蠢透了！”  
被骂的氪星人又将信将疑地问了一遍我和Barry的关系，得到我斩钉截铁地否认之后，他的情绪才好了起来。他那眼里的笑意让我也跟着牵起一个微笑，只听他说道，“自从遇见你，我就再也没觉得自己聪明过。”  
他说着，就把我推出了淋雨隔间，关上门之前威胁道：“下次可不会就这么简单放过你！”  
我看着眼前紧闭起的玻璃门，无奈地摇摇头躺回浴缸里，等他淋雨完毕拿着制服离开浴室，我这才慢吞吞地开始洗澡。  
十几分钟之后我从浴室出来之后，本以为Clark已经离开了，却发现他竟然直接躺在了我的床上，而且卧室里多了很多他的东西，显然他是打算搬来和我一起住。  
我裹着浴巾走进更衣室寻找贴身衣服换上，再出来时下意识地来到了酒柜前，转头问身后的超人，“Diana一个人忙得过来？”  
毕竟现在正义领主只剩下了他和神奇女侠，只怕要处理的事数不胜数。可他却一脸闲适地躺在我床上，这让我有种极度不好的预感。  
“什么？”Clark傻愣愣地盯着我看，半响才反应过来我刚才问的问题，并回答道：“不，最近安静得很，一个反派都没有，也没有任何抗议活动，一切都很完美。”  
听他这么一说，我才想起来这里根本不是现实世界，所以自然不会有现实世界那些焦心的事情等着我们去处理。于是我也放松下来，盯着酒杯的眼神也有些放空。  
思索半天，我终究抵不过好奇问出了口：“在另一个平行世界里，我们两个……是那种关系？”  
Clark带着一脸明知故问的笑翻身下床朝我走了过来，缓声问道：“哪种关系？”  
我冷下脸来，打开酒柜的暗格让一块隐藏在铅盒暗格中的氪石暴露出来，冷然命令道：“你就给我站在原地！”  
每一次要跟他聊正事都被他不正经的行为或者是弱智的指控打断，看来我不用点非常手段，真的没法跟他好好说话。  
此刻，我必须要拿出点实力来，让他明白之前放任他为所欲为，只不过是因为我还有耐心，可现在我已经受够了，我抱臂道：“回答我的问题。”


	2. 【超蝙】情难自抑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小可爱，瞳关 的点梗，想看痴汉大超趁着老爷在孤独城堡刚刚疗伤结束还没醒，对老爷做不可描述的事情，然后被抓包（*/∇＼*）

Clark是一个正常的热血青年，当然，这话的意思不是嫌弃自己年长自己的情人，这只是一个既定事实，而Clark不想去控制那份对于Bruce的冲动。  
然而自己的情人却是一个非常公私分明的人，上班时间，AKA，任何Bruce Wayne着蝙蝠侠制服时，一切以公事为主。  
可有时候，你不能否认的一点是，灰色地带就游走在黑与白之间。因此当Clark看到Bruce在躺进治疗仓之前非常自觉地脱掉制服之时，他没有告诉Bruce，实际上是否着装并不会影响治疗效果。  
治疗仓门闭合的同时，带有催眠效果的透明气体在舱内释放，Clark站在一边的显示屏上观察着监测到的Bruce身体各项数据，一边瞄了瞄舱内仅着底裤的Bruce的姣好身形，并深吸一口气，感觉到自己的体温正在急速飙升。  
治疗的过程实际上并没有很长，但在此刻度秒如年的Clark看来，在舱门打开之前的那段时间，似乎有好几个世纪那么长。  
随着两声清脆的提示音将想入非非且难熬至极的Clark的神志唤醒，小镇男孩吞了吞口水，在舱门打开的一瞬间便已经将Bruce抱了出来，并毫不犹豫地将尚在昏迷状态的男友带上了床。  
3分钟，Clark在心底默默提醒着自己，距离催眠剂失效他只剩下三分钟的时间。光之子的吻带着饥渴难耐的急切锁住了Bruce那两片微凉的薄唇，并撕咬舔吻着。双手也不老实地一路顺着肌理线条一路向下托在情人饱满圆润的臀部，让两人的身体更加紧密地贴合在一起。  
触摸Bruce的感觉很舒服，毕竟自己白天要在报社上班，随时随地又要关注着世界各地对于超人的召唤，细算下来自己能和Bruce相处的时间实在是太少，更别说能找到空闲时间厮混了。  
长吻结束，一条银丝顺着两人微微分开的唇瓣在空中闪烁两秒便消失不见，Clark的饥渴的唇瓣微微向下，顺着线条优美的脖颈处开始向胸膛进发，顺便沿路留下清晰的吻痕。  
正在Clark张口含住Bruce胸前淡粉色的肉粒用牙齿轻轻研磨，而揉捏臀部的手也顺着底裤边沿探入，指尖轻轻抵在后方的入口处时，他却突然之间察觉到，Bruce的呼吸声似乎有些不太对。  
那不是沉睡时的呼吸声，而像是——  
Clark缓缓地抬起头来，果然对上了Bruce那清澈见底的湛蓝色瞳仁，情人的眼底一片清明，显然此刻是完全清醒的状态。  
"Hi，"Clark略显尴尬地打了个招呼，并在Bruce用双臂撑起身体的时候微微后撤，乖乖地坐在了Bruce身边，等待着被训斥。  
经历过治疗的Bruce此刻神清气爽，他噙着一抹微笑坐直身体，微微靠近全身紧绷的氪星之子。总裁先生享受着此刻小记者的乖巧状态，他凑上前去将自己高挺的鼻尖与对方的鼻尖轻轻相触，缓缓说道："这么有意思的事情，你却不打算叫醒我？"  
被这么一问，原本就心虚的人更是底气不足，他刚想说什么，此刻联盟通讯器里却传来了Diana焦虑的呼唤声，"男孩们，总部需要支援。"  
两位超级英雄同时叹口气，但下一瞬间两人已经严肃认真地回应起队友的召唤，并在一番收拾之后离开了孤独堡垒。  
蝙蝠翼跟在超人的左侧，两人朝着瞭望塔的方向进发，Bruce谨慎地将通讯器调成私人频道，随后才对Clark建议道："我猜今天稍晚些时候我能空出一段时间来，不知道——"  
还不等Bruce的问句问完，Clark已经打断了对方的话，并急切地答道："我有时间，B，随时有时间。"  
随后，通讯器里同时响起了两人欢乐的笑声。


End file.
